


Movie Night

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Movie Night, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, porn with a lil bit of plot, this is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: A movie night that turns into a little bit more.(woowwwwwww soFUCKINGcreative)





	Movie Night

For what it turned out to be, the night started innocently enough.  
  
Olivia was over at Amanda’s house, and they were watching a movie together.  
  
Simple, right?  
  
_Apparently not_.  
  
‘I’m gonna go pop some more popcorn, you want a drink?’ Amanda asked, pausing the movie and then turning to look at Olivia.  
  
Olivia’s arm was around her waist, and Amanda’s leg was thrown over the brunette’s, foot tucked under the older woman’s knee.  
  
‘Sure.’ Olivia hummed, moving to the side a bit so Amanda could easier get up.  
  
Amanda leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to the older woman’s lips before pulling back and pushing herself to stand.  
  
Olivia went to pull her hand back, but instead, it slid down, purely by accident. And...there was a distinct lack of...  
  
‘No panties, hm?’ ( _ **cr-fucking-inge amiright**_ ) Olivia raised an eyebrow, hand falling back to her side.  
  
She couldn’t help laughing softly, though, when Amanda threw her a look over her shoulder, smile kinda...huh. Kinda sly and seductive.  
  
Olivia’s couldn’t help her eyes drifting to Amanda’s ass, suddenly all too aware of how that fact sends a sort of...thrill, through her, and she also can’t help how she presses her thighs together, just itching to go after Amanda and take her on the kitchen counter. She thinks better of it- Amanda had all but begged for them to sit down and watch a movie together, and Olivia would feel bad now if she ruined it.  
  
Amanda returned quickly, and by then Olivia had realized two things- that A, the thought was actually more of a turn-on than she’d previously thought because she’s thinking of just about every way she’s fucked Amanda in the past, and more. And B, that she should think it’s strange how much she likes the idea, but she doesn’t because after Amanda, nothing surprises her anymore.  
  
Amanda sits down beside her, handing her a drink and giving her that little, soft smile that she _always_ gives her and is normally something that Olivia adores but now has a _much_ different effect, considering Olivia’s current state.  
  
Amanda sat the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table- Frannie would dive face-first into it had Amanda sat it on the floor- and then stretched out on the couch, lying on her back and relaxing onto Olivia’s legs, arms settling around herself. Amanda shot a smile to Olivia, checking that she was alright with this, and in response Olivia rested one hand on Amanda’s stomach and the other on the blonde’s head, stroking through her locks a few times.  
  
Amanda chuckled, and then grabbed the remote, playing the movie once more.  
  
Olivia didn’t focus on it, of course she didn’t. But oh, could you blame her?  
  
Olivia took what she could get, hand rubbing in slow circles on Amanda’s stomach. Amanda gave a snort of laughter, but otherwise stayed quiet, eyes never leaving the TV.  
  
The next escalation of the situation was when Olivia’s eyes drew to the fact that Amanda’s sweater had ridden up slightly, exposing a strip of pale, smooth skin. Olivia’s fingers brushed it, pausing in place to gauge Amanda’s reaction, and when there wasn’t one, she allowed her hand to slide beneath the soft fabric of the smaller woman’s sweater.  
  
Amanda shivered, the feeling of Olivia’s cool hand resting on the warm skin of her belly feeling like some sort of...like a brand, in a way. Olivia noted the response, pausing, but then Amanda went pliant under her hand once more.  
  
Olivia gently stroked her fingers in circles, unable to stop from grinning when she sees Amanda start to squirm slightly, squeezing her thighs together in a way that looks like it’s probably trying to be subtle but it’s not...at all. But then again, Olivia is paying _heavy_ attention to Amanda in general, so yeah, maybe it would be subtle in any other situation.  
  
She can’t help teasing, even as her hand drifts lower, towards the band of Amanda’s sweatpants, ‘You okay?’ When her fingertips brush the waistband, Amanda’s breath hitches in her throat.  
  
Amanda gives a small hum, offering a tiny smile that quickly disappears when Olivia’s hand finally slips beneath her sweatpants, fingers teasing the blonde’s already wet folds. Amanda gave a soft moan, eyes fluttering closed.  
  
Olivia threaded her fingers into Amanda’s hair, resting her hand there. Moments later, she pressed a finger, and then two, into Amanda’s heated core, watching with lust-filled eyes as the younger woman whimpered, hips canting up into Olivia’s touch.  
  
‘ _Pl-please_ ’ Olivia groans softly, but listens, setting a quick pace, fucking her fingers into the blonde, eyes focused on Amanda’s face and how it shifted in pleasure, the other woman switching between biting her bottom lip and moaning and whimpering for ‘ _more_ ’ and ‘ _faster_ ’.  
  
Olivia added another finger, curving her fingers up to find _that_ spot inside of the blonde, fingers stroking in a sort of ‘ _come here_ ’ motion.  
  
From the way Amanda whined, hands flying to clutch at Olivia’s wrist, Olivia knew she’d found it. Olivia quickly grabbed the smaller woman’s wrists, pinning them above her head, pressing them into the couch and keeping them there. ‘ _fuck, fuck, please_ ’ Amanda doesn’t even fight her grip, just submits to the movement, and that’s got Olivia feel wetness soaking the fabric of her panties.  
  
Olivia bit her lip, using her thumb to rub the younger woman’s clit in quick circles. Amanda squirmed, forcing herself to keep her thighs apart, fighting not to close her legs against the intense pleasure coursing through, curling up her spine, pooling low in her belly.  
  
‘ _’Liv‘Liv’Liv‘Liv‘Liv’Liv’Liv_ ’ Amanda’s whimpering her name like a prayer, eyes screwed shut, rocking her hips into Olivia’s hand and panting in ragged breaths.  
  
‘I know you’re close baby c’mon you can do it for me, cum for me baby, come on, cum for me’ And then Amanda’s clenching around Olivia’s fingers, her own nails scratching at Olivia’s hand, but Olivia doesn’t relent, just keeps her pinned down as she squeezes her thighs together.  
  
Olivia keeps going, buries her fingers into the younger woman and rubs her clit in wet circles, allowing her to ride out her orgasm and only stopping when the smaller woman is whimpering and squirming with over-stimulation.  
  
Olivia finally relents, letting go of Amanda’s wrists and allowing her hand to retreat from her sweatpants, deliberately licking at them and smirking when Amanda shivers at the sight.  
  
Olivia helps her sit up in her lap, stroking her back and peppering her neck with kisses, ‘Good?’  
  
Amanda laughs, ‘Good.’  
  
But then she hesitates.  
  
‘Well, actually...’ Amanda turns in Olivia’s lap, legs settling either side of the older woman’s hips.  
  
‘I’ll be good...when I get to repay you. Right now, if that works for you?’ Amanda’s teasing and she knows it, hand toying with the strings of Olivia’s hoodie and travelling down, skimming between her breasts and then down her stomach and back up again.  
  
Olivia’s eyes are dark with lust when she responds, ‘It definitely works for me.’  


**Author's Note:**

> I like how this turned out, for once


End file.
